callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Russian
is a campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features Pfc. Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexei Borodin) working alongside Vladimir Makarov as an undercover agent to earn his trust. Walkthrough The level begins with your character, Alexei Borodin, in an elevator with Makarov and three other gunmen. You will walk slowly out of the elevator to a security checkpoint where all the gunmen (although the player can abstain) open fire on the civilians. You are restricted to a cruel, casual walk through the airport. Sprinting is enabled but it lets you go at a hurried pace instead of a sprint. For the first half of the level, you utilize your M240 and M4A1 to cause as much destruction as possible. Your only threat in this part of the level are the guards, though the other terrorists will kill them for you easily. You can obtain from them a M9, UMP .45, and TMP, which you won't get from the later enemies. Halfway through the level, the Russian authorities in the form of the FSB arrive on the runways. The M203 and grenades can make short work of them if they have riot shields. A good tactic for killing them is also flanking them. By getting around their shields they can easily be killed or your allies can shoot at their flanks whilst you distract them. As you fight your way through, follow Makarov's lead until you go through a hallway into an ambulance. Whether or not you step in, Makarov will shoot you with an M9 and leave you to die while the FSB discovers your American corpse, inciting a war between the US and Russia. Trivia *When the first wave of riot shield men emerge from the smoke, launch a grenade right between the two middle men, making it land right behind them. This will kill the entire first wave, making this section of the level much easier. Especially if you're on Veteran. *Makarov says "No Russian", so nobody will know that they are actually Russian (by speaking it), not Americans. The authorities would find Allen's dead American body, assume they were all Americans, and wage war on the U.S. This is odd though, considering two other henchman of Makarov have also died in the attack, which are not american. *This level has been cited as one of the most controversial levels in video games due to killing unarmed civilians as an option, so much so that there is an option to skip the level when the game is first begun. However, there is no on-screen prompt given to the player to shoot civilians (i.e. the objective is: "Follow Makarov's lead"). In Russia, this level is not available for play, not banned as previously reported. In Germany, the mission is aborted if you attack a civilian. However, games such as the Grand Theft Auto series have long allowed players to kill civilians. *The name of the level is a double-entendre. It literally refers to not speaking Russian so their identities would be covered, and "Russian" is a homophone for "rushin'" or "rushing" in English, indicating the very slow, forceful pace of the beginning of the mission when you are forced to watch (and partake in, if you so choose) the killing of the Russian civilians in the airport. It is also a reference to the fact that the player assumes the role of Allen, who is not a Russian, but merely undercover. Finally, it also refers to the merciless nature of the attack, where no Russian civilians are spared. *This level was the basis for the first teaser trailer for Modern Warfare 2, where the #2 indicating the floor where you start is also the number in this game of the series. *As Makarov and his men walk down the stairs towards the Departures board, the player can watch as all of the flights listed switch their statuses to "Delayed".It is unknown why this happens, or who does it. *Although Makarov refers to the arriving troops as "FSB", that is incorrect. They are Internal Troops, responsible for dealing with riots and domestic security situations. The FSB focuses primarily on intelligence and counter-terrorism. *Oddly, the Departures board features a delayed flight to Moscow - the very city in which this level takes place. (But it should be noted that Moscow has more than one airport. Zakhaev International Airport is likely Domodedovo Airport, Russia's largest airport). Still, flights do not take off from one airport in a city and fly to another in the same city. *You can hear Allen speak when one of the men say "Contact, second floor window!" He'll say "Copy that...second floor window." (in an extremely obvious American accent) back. *If you run past the last group of FSB and hide at the door leading to the Warehouse (the extraction point), Makarov will verbally scold you for being a coward. If you wait long enough, he and the remaining allies will run to your location and kill you, causing an immediate game over with the explanation that Makarov has discovered your identity as a CIA agent. *There is a Teddy Bear on the ground about half way through the mission, just before the guards come up the elevator. *If you look to the corner on your right before you near the elevator, there is a Burger Town, one of the restaurants featured in the level Wolverines! *At the end when Makarov is about to shoot you, if you run and turn the corners, somehow he will still kill you, even though there is a wall between you and him. *Two misfires by shooting Makarov or any of the other gun man will result in them turning to you and killing you immediately. With the first misfire, Makarov will just say, "Watch your fire." Flashbangs also count as friendly fire, so pay attention to that as well. *If you walk in front of any of the men's fire, they will not stop and you will be killed or injured. *All the men (besides Makarov) have tattoos of the Russian Insignia on their necks. *There is another soldier in Exodus with the same tattoos. * It is possible to use the elevator that is not wrecked. *In this mission Lev and Kiril are scripted to die, thereby leaving you, Makarov and Viktor. *Makarov seems to takes traitors very seriously, as he and his men will run away from a fire fight, or rush right pass the Internal Troops to kill you for attacking him or his men. *It appears that almost every corpse's location is scripted. *Some people who are mortally wounded will not have a blood trail as they crawl to safety (or try to). *The player can use the elevator in the level, the elevator is located just before the sign that's flights turns to "Delayed" *No matter how hard you try, you will NEVER be able to kill Makarov , only his team mates. *The cars the Internal Troops arrive in are Ford Crown Victorias which is an American car.This is not inaccurate as Russian militias (police) in real life do drive American Crown Victorias donated by the US and also use several Western manufactured police vehicles. However, it is awkward that the car is still being made because Ford announced that it would stop manufacturing Crown Victorias after 2011. The same fact goes for the Special Ops missions, Suspension and Wreckage. *Makarov referred to the counter terrorist unit deployed to the airport as "FSBs". While they do deploy from SWAT vans marked as such, the soldiers themselves wear MVD uniform, which indicate that they were militias or internal troops under the command of the Russian Ministry of Internal Affairs. *If you can get close enough, the fire trucks on the runway have no Russian markings. *This level has the most teddy bears throughout the game. Two are found near wounded (or dead) Russians and the ones located throughout the shop towards the elevators. Large, medium, and small teddies are everywhere. *It is possible to kill Viktor after Makarov calls you a traitor and kill you, which restarts to your checkpoint. Therefore, Lev and Kiril are scripted to die, Makarov definitely cannot die, and Viktor would just be virtually impossible to die. *You can be killed by an exploding Jet Engine in this level. If you walk up to a Jet Engine on fire and wait for long enough the Engine will explode and you will get a message saying that you were killed by an exploding Jet Engine. *If you are trying to get the "price of war" achievement/trophy, you will have to either finish the mission on hardened or higher, or start the mission on hardened or higher, go to the pause menu and press the "skip mission" button. *If the player tries to move too far from the building while fighting the FSB, they will fired upon by an MH-6 Little Bird hovering over the runways. *The player can shoot down the transport copters with the M203, much like shooting down the ones in the middle of "Shock and Awe" from COD4. *A nice little detail is that when you and the terrorists walk through the metal detectors, the detectors will beep and light up. *One of the guards that Makarov shoots near the metal detectors will drop a single M9, while guards further down the map may drop akimbo M9's *It is also possible to gain a pair of Akimbo Red Dot Sight TMPs. *Attempting to shoot at the civilians in the metal detector further away from you will not work, an invisible barrier which disappears after the initial massacre prevents their deaths. *At the very beginning of the level, before the player gets to see anything, Makarov says a phrase in Russian "S nami Bog" (Ru: С нами Бог), which translated to English is "God is with us". This leads us to believe that Makarov is a Christian, most likely Russian Orthodox, despite the fact that he is a terrorist. *Lev dies in a firefight, but Kiril dies at the end, even if no one is around, meaning he could just fall to the ground dead if the entire wave of FSB are killed. Plot Holes *It would seem rather strange that the terrorist attack would be blamed on the Americans as Lev and Kiril, two Russians, should have been found dead. However, according to a newspaper in the mission Loose Ends, Makarov is widely accepted as being responsible for the attack. It is the fact that a CIA-linked American is involved takes away some responsibility from Makarov and puts the United States as the one truly responsible. In addition, the fact that the Ultranationalists have some power, is not absolute power in the Russian government as demonstrated by the martyring of Zakheav would allow them to cover up the details that don't help Makarov's plan. *Security cameras should have captured all of the attackers, including Makarov, making it obvious that he was the terrorist behind the attack. However, it is possible Makarov and his men disabled the cameras before the slaughter, though this is unlikely since the picture for the level is a security camera. Also, if they disabled the cameras before the attack, all the flights would have probably been delayed. Also, since they couldn't have disabled the cameras from the outside, they would have to go to where the screens are. It would have been extremely difficult, if not impossible, to do it without harming anyone. And if they did harm someone, somebody else would have found them dead, or injured. In addition, the image from these security cameras is very blurry and lacking in detail, enough that distinguishing characteristics would not be visible enough to make a definite ID. *Before the elevator doors open, Makarov can be heard saying a phrase in Russian. The elevator camera and microphone would have caught that, thus proving the perpetrators were Russian, and not American. *The telephone number on the emergency ambulance at the end of the level is 04, however in Russia it is 03. *It is strange, how the ambulance just drives away at the end, without being stopped by the police or the soldiers, especially assuming that they are escaping the airport, while all the other emergency vehicles are driving in, unless the police think they are driving the wounded to a hospital. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2